Death de dictée
by moi.est.susie
Summary: When a badly decomposed body is found in a bedroom the team is called in to solve the case with the help of Bones' new intern. The past will turn up to bite in this episode.
1. Chapter 1

Death de dictée

Disclaimer : this may come as a shock to some of you, it did me, but I didn't get the bones rites for Christmas =[ I own nothing =[

Hope you like it =D

CHAPTER 1 : prologue

PROLOGUE

"What's wrong with the lights?" Ellie asked her mum as they walked through the door of the 70's, Victorian styled home.

"Probably nothing," her mother reassured her, "I'll check the circuit board."

The house's basement, where the circuit board was, was filled of spider webs and bugs of all sorts. Each step she took another squeak escaped the wooden floor. A shiver ran up her spine as she walked. When she finally reached the circuit there was nothing wrong with it, she was about to shut it when she heard a scream.

She ran up the stairs at full speed to see her daughter standing screaming over a bloody skeleton.

**********

"Sorry I'm late Dr. Brennan," a brunette girl ran into the lab tying up her long hair and putting a lab coat over her tight, skinny jeans and black tank top. "I was…" she trailed off."

"No problem," bones said then turned to Booth, "this is Elizabeth Moore."

"Hello there," Booth said flirtatiously putting out his hand to shake her, eyes not leaving her cleavage, "it's Booth, Seeley Booth."

"Call me Liz," she laughed shaking his hand.

"Any relation to Dr. Moore?" Cam asked from behind.

"I wish," Liz laughed at the obviously inside joke, "he's my uncle."

"Let's get to the scene," Brennan finally said, "Dr. Hodgins is over there you should introduce yourself."

"No problemo."

**********

"Who found the body?" Booth asked the cop in charge of the crime scene.

"Tania Foster and her daughter Ellie," the cop answered. Booth turned to follow the gaze of the cop. There stood your typically desperate housewife cuddling a gorgeous blonde daughter whose cleavage was popping out the top of her old school tee.

"How badly decomposed is the body?" Brennan asked, Booth's eyes where still on the daughter.

"See for yourself," the cop pointed to a yellow-taped bedroom. Bones and Booth climbed under into the dark room. The blinds where shut and only a little sunlight broke through onto the skeleton, that had a small amount of flesh left out the body.

"How'd it happen?" Booth asked.

"I'll have to examine it at the Jeffersonian," bones stated turning away.

"Ship it."

**********

"Hi I'm Liz," Liz said flicking her ponytail off her shoulder, "and you must be Dr. Hodgins?"

"Yup."

"umm…" liz staggered, "where do I work?"

Hodgins looked up and had to take a deep breathe in which caused Liz to laugh a little laugh, "are you the new intern?"

"Yup."

"Over there," Hodgins said grouchily and pointed to a small desk.

"What's your problem?" she asked angrily.

Hodgins just stared at her with a devilish glare in his dark eyes, that would give anyone the shivers, except her.

"Look," she said harshly, "I don't give a fuck what shit you've gone through, but I bet it far better than what I've gone through.

"Don't be to sure," he turned away.

"My dad is Daniel Moore, the arms and drug dealer, who I was left with after my sonovabitch mother left us," she was on a roll and wasn't going to stop anytime soon," so I move back to the US to go to collage under the great Dr. Brennan, then I find out she's my fucking mother." Liz slapped her hand over her mouth. Hodgins stared at her in absolute shock.

"Please don't…" she trailed off and went to sit at her desk. Fuck, she thought.

**********

"Could you give this to Dr. Hodgins?" Bones said handing some of the victims blood to Liz.

"Sure."

When Liz got to Hodgins the tension was obvious, "here you go," Liz smiled awkwardly, "Dr. Brennan wants you to examine it."

"Got it."

"About yesterday…" Liz said staring at her shoes, "I'm sorry I got annoyed at you, I'm just… just… stressed. Ya know?"

"I get it," Hodgins said putting the blood under the microscope.

"And we just forget it ever happened??" she asked looking up.

"Sure," Hodgins agreed locking her eyes, her beautiful, light blue eyes.

"Good," Liz laughed and put out her hand, "I'm Liz."

**********

"What's going on with those two?" Cam asked Angelia through the window of the exam room.

"Not sure."

"They could have met before?"

"They look cute together," Angelia smiled, always the romantic, even if half the couple was her ex-fiancé.

"What are you two talking about?" Bones said walking in.

"Nothing," the two said simultaneously then turned back to their work.

"Did those two sleep together?" Bones said outright and un-shamed.

"Not sure," Cam said turning, happy that bones was into gossip.

"She's too good for him," Bones smiled getting back to her work, the others stared at her, "it will never work out." Bones turned and cut through the flesh of the body letting an awful smell out.

"Hodgins ran the tests on the blood Dr. Brennan," Liz smiled from the door, "it has high amount of magnesium-chloride."

"Which would explain the smell," Bones said, turning back to the body but Liz stayed put, "Tell Hodgins good work."

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Death de dictée

Disclaimer : this may come as a shock to some of you, it did me, but I didn't get the bones rites for Christmas =[ I own nothing =[

Hope you like it =D

CHAPTER 2 : is it you?

"I'm going to take you out for a drink tonight," Booth said leaning on Liz's desk with a flirtatious smile plastered on his face.

"You don't have to," Liz said turning around to pack her handbag.

"But I do," her smiled, grabbing her arm to turn her around, once she was turned around their eyes caught each others, "one drink."

"Okay," she smiled, she could feel Booths warm breath on her neck, he leaned towards her to kiss her when Bones called him.

"Let's go Booth."

"Where?" Booth said annoyed.

"To question the family."

"Now?"

Liz answered for Bones, "now. I guess me and Hodgins can go for drinks."

********

"Do you know this man?" Booth said showing Mrs Foster a recreated picture of the body that Angelia had done very well.

"Do we really have to this now?" She asked yawning, Booth was thinking the same thing and he showed it, but Bones shot him a look.

"Yes, now you need to answer my question."

"Never seen him," she said pushing away the photo.

"Sure?" Booth asked again.

"Yes."

********

"Martini thanks," Liz smiled to the bartender.

"I'll take a beer," Hodgins said.

"Be nice," she laughed at him, gulping down her martini.

"Thank you," Hodgins said sarcastically when the bartender gave him his beer.

"That's better."

"Now about you being Bones' da…"

"Not now."

"Why not?" Hodgins asked.

"Okay," she sighed giving in," I found out when practically everyone told me that I look like her and then I found out her first name, Temperance. My dad was always talking about Tempe. It's the only thing I ever knew about my mother."

"And your dad?"

"He's a drug dealer and an arms dealer. He's never been caught, the best have tried. We moved to Paris when it got to hard for him to live here. The funny thing is even though a lot of people wanted him dead, he died of cancer," Liz laughed.

"Want another drink?" Hodgins asked her.

"Sure, umm, I'll have a vodka."

"A vodka for the lady."

"The lady," Liz said flattered.

"The very hot lady."

"Wana dance?"

"Okay," Hodgins said leading Liz onto the dance floor. He spun her around and then she came back into him. Their bodies were so close that a piece of paper would have stayed there. Hodgins had one hand on her lower back the other on her hair, her soft, brunette hair.

"You're a good dancer," Liz smiled at Hodgins.

"You too," Hodgins smiled and their eyes caught each others, Hodgins leaned in to kiss her and Liz brought her lips to his. First it was soft then Hodgins pushed his lips against her hard. She pulled her leg up his and her leaned her back. Finally their lips parted.

"Should we be doing this?" Liz said, her smile had faded.

"What's this?"

"This," she said not explaining anything.

"I see no harm in this."

"I don't want you to lose your job."

"I won't," Hodgins said pulling her back.

"Jack," she said pulling away," I have to go." She ran across the room and out the door. Leaving Hodgins standing in the middle of the crowd.

********

"We got a match," Angelia smiled, "his name is Daniel Russo."

"That's Spanish," Booth pointed out.

"Yes Booth," Angelia smiled, speaking like he was a kid,

"How long's he been missing?" Bones asked?

"1 week ago," Angelia said reading off the computer screen, "guess who called him in?"

"Who?"

"A Mrs Tania Foster," Angelia said matter-of-factly.

"Isn't that the lady who found him?" Bones asked Booth.

"Yes, the one who told us she'd never seen him."

********

"How'd you know him?" Booth asked Mrs Foster across the cold, metal table of the interrogation room.

"I told you I didn't," she said staring at the stone wall.

"You reported him missing," Booth pointed out, Mrs Foster didn't reply," tell me what was going on."

"At first, it was nothing," she started," then he started coming round more and more. I didn't mean for anything to happen, I loved Michael , I still do. It's just, he's never home. He lives on a boat, and Dan's gorgeous, and sweet, and he was just there."

"So you offed him before he could tell anyone?" Booth asked.

"I would never do that to Dan," she said shocked, "I loved him."

"I thought you loved Michael?" Booth said harshly.

"I do," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Then why did you sleep with Dan?" Booth asked.

"I didn't mean for anything to happen!" she yelled through the tears.

"So you killed him out of shame?"

"I didn't kill him!"

"Dose Michael know."

"No," she said," I would never do that."

"Dose your daughter know?" Booth asked.

"I don't think so," she said looking up from her tears, "Oh My God, she must have, and she must have, Oh My God."

"Would Michael do something like this?"

"He wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't he?"

********

"We have to run these sheets for Michael Foster's DNA," Liz said embarrassed.

"She was married?" Hodgins asked.

"To a marine," Liz smiled, but the smile faded quickly.

"Why did you run away last night?" Hodgins asked.

"Not here, not now Ja…Hodgins," Liz said turning away.

"You just deserted me," Hodgins said to her back.

"I don't want you getting fired, and I don't want to get fired either. Do know how hard it is to get a job working for Dr. Brennan?" Liz said turning back to Hodgins.

"Me and Angelia," Hodgins looked at her in a sad, embarrassed tone, "we were engaged. Neither of us got fired."

"You were?" she asked.

"We even had a wedding."

"What happened?"

"She was already married."

"Poor you," Liz said feeling sorry for him.

"Will you go out with me again?" Hodgins asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"We're should we eat?"

"The plaza."

"I can't afford that," Hodgins said.

"Neither can I, we're eating on an arms dealer's dollar."

"Works for me."

********

"Mr Foster?" Cam asked a man in a marine uniform, which made the muscles in his arms look huge.

"Yes Ma'am," He answered with Texan accent.

"The interrogation room's over there," Cam pointed out.

"May I ask why I'm here Ma'am," he asked, "they wouldn't tell me."

"They'll tell you inside."

********

"Do you know why you're here Mr Foster?" Booth asked.

"No sir," Michael said politely.

"When was the last time you saw your wife?" Booth asked.

"I haven't seen her for a year sir. But I call her every week if I can."

"Have you ever seen this man?" Booth asked, showing Michael the picture.

"No sir, I can't say I have."

"He was screwing your wife," Booth said harshly.

"Tania would never do nothn' like dat," Michael said smartly.

"Well she did," Booth smiled, "and now he's dead."

"And you think I did it," Michael said shaking his head, "I haven't been off dat boat in a bloody year."

"So you called an assign," Booth suggested.

"I would never hurt Tania dat way," Michael said, "she deserves to be happy."

"Happy fucking someone else?"

"As long as she's happy."

********

"I found prints on the sheets," Hodgins explained to both Bones and Booth.

"Michaels?" Bones asked.

"He had no prints on the sheets," Hodgins explained.

"The only prints belonged to Daniel Russo, Tania Foster and Ellie Foster," Liz said handing the fingerprint matches to Bones.

"Ellie?" Bones asked.

"The daughter," Booth answered.

"The one who couldn't stop staring at," Bones pointed out.

"Come on Bones," Booth said annoyed. Liz laughed.

"Hodgins will you look at something for me?" Bones asked, leading him to her lab.

"Sure."

"I'm buying you a drink tonight," Booth smiled.

"I'm taken," Liz smiled.

"A no strings attached drink."

"I'm good."

"I'll buy."

"Bribing," Liz smiled, "great way to pick up chicks,"

"I'll pick you up on my way out," Booth said turning away not waiting for a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Death de dictée

Disclaimer : this may come as a shock to some of you, it did me, but I didn't get the bones rites for Christmas =[ I own nothing =[

Hope you like it =D

CHAPTER 3: slut

"Going for drinks with Booth?" Hodgins asked Liz.

"I said no."

"But you're still going out?"

"He doesn't take no for an answer, but don't worry, me and you are still on for tomorrow night."

"Let's go," Booth said coming up behind her.  
"One moment," Liz said letting her hair down and taking of her lab coat.

"Wow," Booth and Hodgins said together. They were referring to her shirt, it was a grey and pink v-neck that exposed a lot of cleavage. She paired it with jean that really suited her body.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Let's go," Booth smiled.

********

"Let's dance," Booth said leading Liz onto the dance floor.

"Dance?" Liz asked.

"Yup," Booth smiled turning her under his arm. Then he pulled her close and put both his hands on her arse and pulled her closer.

"You're forward," Liz pointed out.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Booth said pusing his lips against her hard, pulling her closer to him, she kissed back, how couldn't she, he was gorgeous. But Liz managed to pull away.

"I'm taken," she said angrily.

"I don't care," Booth smiled.

"You're such an idiot."

"Why did you kiss back then?" Booth asked her.

"Because…" she searched for a good answer.

"Because you liked it."

"No I didn't!" she disagreed.

"Then why didn't you pull away?"

"I did."

"After awhile," He said pulling her closer.

"Don't Booth."

"One night," Booth smiled, "forget your boyfriend and come home with me."

"I can't," she looked down.

"Come here," he smiled kissing her hard once again, but this time he forced her leg around her strongly and her hands rubbed his muscles. She kissed him back hard and pulled herself closer to him. "One night," she said pulling away for a second.

"Let's get out of here then."

********

"How was you're night with Booth?" Hodgins asked.

"Good," Liz smiled.

"We still on for tonight?"

"If you kiss me right now, we'll go out tonight."

"Now?" Hodgins asked confused, a view nights ago she didn't want to go out because of work, now she wanted to kiss in front of everyone?

"Now."

"Okay."

Hodgins pulled her in close and touched their lips together. She pulled herself into him and wrapped her arms around him. When their lips finally fell apart she was still embraced by him. It was then that they noticed Booth and Bones, and Cam, and Angelia staring at them. They quickly rushed apart.

********

"I got a murder weapon," Bones told Booth.

"What is it?" Booth asked, but there was no emotion behind his voice, something was getting to him. Probably Liz, Bones knew it wasn't I good idea to hire her, the moment she walked into her class, no one of the male race had listened.

"A knife, it was in 4 inches."

"We should get a search warrant," Booth suggested.

"Yes, YOU should," Bones said reminding him it was his job.

"On it."

********

"We found something," Booth was more excited this time when he entered Bones' office.

"What?" Bones asked, not understanding his excitement.

"We found the weapon," Booth smiled, "we think."

"You need to give that to Hodgins to match," Bones.

"Can't you do that?" Booth asked still smiling.

"No," Bones didn't understand at all.

"I'll go give it to him then."

"Or Liz!" Bones yelled as Booth walked out the door.

********

"Where's Hodgins?" Booth asked Liz.

"He went to the bathroom," Liz said, her eyes not leaving the microscope she was staring in to.

"So, you and Hodgins." Booth said awkwardly.

"Yup."

"Last…"

"Was nothing," Liz finished with no hint of care in her tone, "is there something you want Booth? Or are you just here to annoy me?"

"Check this for blood and fingerprints," Booth said putting the bagged knife on her desk.

"Where was it found?" Liz as ked.

"The girls bedroom."

"The one you have a crush on." Liz smiled.

"Why did you come home with me last night?" Booth asked.

"Shut it! Someone might here you!" she yelled in a whisper, "you gave me no choice, and I did tell you I was taken."

"Not by anyone I knew."

"So you thought you could sleep with me and I would drop everything and come running to you?" Liz laughed, "you're more twisted then I thought."

"Tell me when you're finished running the prints and blood."

"Will do."

********

"I got a match on the blood," Hodgins said walking into Cam's office.

"And I got a match on the fingerprints."

"This knife did kill Daniel Russo," Hodge said referring to the knife Booth had found.

"And it was covered in Ellie Foster's prints."

"The kid killed him?" Cam asked.

"My guess is that she found out and thought he was going to ruin her family," Liz suggested.

"Booth go bring her in," Cam told Booth.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Death de dictée

Disclaimer : this may come as a shock to some of you, it did me, but I didn't get the bones rites for Christmas =[ I own nothing =[

Hope you like it =D

CHAPTER 4: you're fired

"Do you know this man?" Booth asked.

"Yup," Ellie answered blankly with attitude.

"Wana tell me how?"

"Nope. Not really."

"Tell me." Booth demanded with a smile.

"He was screwing my mum," Ellie said like she didn't care

"That must have made you angry."

"I take it you know how old he is."

Look at the case file Booth answered, "he was 19."

"He was my fucking ex," Ellie said angrier now, "and my mum decided to fuck him! Do you have any idea how that feels. He was ripping my family apart I had to do something."

"What did you do?"

"I killed him," Ellie said, no shame in her voice, "I killed the sonovabitch and I don't give a shit. I did what I had to do."

"Ellie Foster," Booth said handcuffing Ellie, "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You also have the right to an attorney."

********

"So the daughter did it?" Hodgins asked himself.

"Yeah," Booth answered from across the room, he was taking Ellie to the local woman's prison

"That's, well that is different than I thought," Hodgins stumbled.

"You can never underestimate the fury of a woman scorned," Liz said coming up behind Hodgins, "or a jealous little bitch."

Hodgins laughed but stopped when Cam came up onto his little platform, "may I talk to you?" Cam asked Liz.

"Sure," Liz smiled, following Cam down the stairs, when at the bottom she asked, "I take it this is about me getting fired."

"I'm sorry," Cam apologised. Cam hadn't wanted to fire her, but Dr. Brennan had. And Liz was her intern.

"Don't be," Liz smiled, "I don't need this job, there a heaps more students who need it."

"You sure?"

"Totally, my dad left me a whole bunch of money, I'm just happy to have been given I chance to have worked under Dr. Brennan. They talk so much about her in Québec."

********

"Hi Jack," Liz smiled answering the door.

"Hey," Hodgins said not in a smile, "I heard you got fired."

"Yup," Liz said still smiling, "but lets not talk about it, not tonight."

"Do you have to go out?" Hodgins asked huffing.

"Nope, I'll put something in the microwave."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hodgins said sitting down on the couch.

"I knew you'd find out sooner or later, so I didn't see the point," Liz said sitting down on the couch next to Hodgins, "please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Hodgins said rubbing her leg.

"Thank you," Liz smiled kissing him softy, Hodgins pulled her close to him and pushed his lips against her harder. Liz pulled him on top of her and rubbed her leg up his. Hodgins un buttoned her shirt and Liz pulled off his.

********

"I think we shouldn't do this," Hodgins said from across the bed, at some time during the night they'd migrated to the bedroom.

"I agree," Liz said turning over to face Hodgins.

"But we got do THIS sometimes," Hodgins explained.

"Totally."

"You don't mind?" Hodgins asked in a confused laugh.

"What ever you want," Liz said moving closer to him.

"I think I might something else now though."

"Same here."

Authors note

I have had some comments about Booth and the teenager so I wanted to make it clear, Booth did not sleep with the teenager, gosh have you never seen a grown man stare at the cleavage of a 17 year old??

Next, I am going to right a sequel as soon as I get some ideas, so if you got any please comment.


End file.
